freedom_fighters_neofandomcom-20200215-history
Foxy the Pirate Fox
Foxy the Pirate Fox is one of the two loving pirate foxes from the Pirate Cove, foxes that are the protagonists of The Merger Magikoopa's Five Nights at Freddy's AU. Appearance Foxy has red fur with a tan snout and underbelly. He wears an eye-patch, a hook, and brown pants. He has yellow eyes and dark grey paws only on his feet. Biography Fritz Slystone was a fan of Foxy the Pirate Fox; so was his best friend, Cassidy Brooks. Unfortunately, they both died as kids because of a man named William Afton. Luckily, they were saved by an animatronic called The Puppet, who was having the power to give life to inanimate objects. With this power, Puppet allowed Fritz to become one with his favorite animatronic. As animatronics, Foxy and Cassidy, now Mangle, are performing as a side attraction at Freddy's. However, they are filled with a lust for vengeance at night and a desire to kill William, desire they got fulfilled. At some point after William's demise, a new security guard, Maleo, came in and destroyed Mangle when she tried to attack him. Foxy then is reminded of Cassidy's demise at the hands of William, and then kills Maleo as revenge. He is then informed by a spirit named Dreamy Bowser, who claimed to be the embodiment of the hopes and dreams of people, that Cassidy was vulnerable against a "Devil Bear", and that, if Foxy wouldn't save Cassidy from Devil Bear quickly enough, she would die and he would never see her again. Luckily, the whole Devil Bear thing was a nightmare of Mangle's, as Golden Freddy managed to repair her, but she was in coma, and Foxy awoke her with a kiss. Personality Foxy talks like a stereotypical pirate. Foxy would sacrifice anything for the sakes of Mangle, BB and his other friends. He can easily get angered when his friends are threatened. Foxy had a tough and determined voice, based on Shallot Shallot from Dragon Ball Z Legends, voiced by Alejandro Saab rather then Timber Puppers Relationships Foxy cares about his friends, but he cares more about Mangle and BB than the others. Mangle Foxy and Mangle are in love and they've been dating ever since they became animatronics. Mangle means pretty much everything to Foxy, and he'd go utterly insane if anything bad happened to her. Foxy would do anything to make Mangle happy. BB BB is Foxy's little buddy. Trivia * There's a popular meme across the internet about Foxy. When he attacks the night guard, Foxy would run down the halls, straight into the office. People are claiming that Foxy, while running down the hallway, is saying: "Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for the booty!" ** However, it is impossible for him to say that when attacking Maleo, since Foxy was furious. ** According to Foxy, "booty" is some sort of pirate slang for "treasure", and the meme wasn't specifically about butts. *** However, since it's heavily implied that Mangle is Foxy's biggest treasure in The Merger Magikoopa's AU, it might be the case for the meme to be about Mangle's butt. * Fritz had three friends aside from Cassidy: Gabriel, Susie and Jeremy. ** Ironically, Freddy's middle name is Gabriel.